


Esperanzas y temores

by marukusanagi



Series: FFXV DRABBLES & SHORT STORIES [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Los omegas deben vivir sus vidas dedicadas a la adoración de la Santalita y atentos a los mensajes del de los Seis.Debéis manteneos castos para que, en el caso de ser elegidos, hagan caer la desgracia sobre el templo.Los omegas no podéis mirar a los ojos a un alfa. Debéis mantener la cabeza gacha, el rostro oculto, y obedecerles, en el caso de haber sido elegidos.No debéis nunca hacer contacto con la piel de un alfa, si no se ha hecho el rito de unión. Un enlace inconcluso, o por error, es lo peor que puede sucederos.Jamás de los jamases, dejéis que os muerdan las glándulas, o haced contacto con las exudaciones de los alfas con los cuales no tienen lazo alguno.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, heme aqui escribiendo en español en un fandom casi inexistente en este idioma...  
> Pero, hey, debo darle mas cariño a esto...  
> Espero disfruten esto, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo y tratare de terminarlo pronto

Hace muchos años, el mundo fue devorado por serpientes de hierro y arañas que cayeron desde el cielo, en tal cantidad que el sol desapareció durante mucho tiempo.

Los profetas llamaron a la gente a la verdadera fe, a volver a las enseñanzas de la Santalita y los sidéreos, pero muchos ignoraron sus palabras. Los hermanos se volvieron unos contra los hermanos, os padres rechazaron a sus hijos, la tierra enfermó, los mares se comenzaron a secar y la comida comenzó a escasear.

Cuando llego el Ave Cósmica a recoger a los fieles, los herejes se convirtieron en el alimento de la bestia sagrada. Nuestros antepasados, los profetas, los Primeros Alfas, hicieron un nuevo hogar entre las plumas de su pecho, cerca de su palpitante corazón, y por ello la Santalita les bendijo con alas, mientras que los Primeros Omegas se situaron en su lomo, donde el agua del cielo era recogida en un inmenso lago, y a sus orillas erigieron un Santuario a los dioses, y se les bendijo con sentidos mucho más agudos y cuerpos resistentes.

Y en el medio están los Betas, aquellos que los dioses no otorgaron dones particulares pero que recuerdan a los demás de donde provienen.

* * *

_Los omegas deben vivir sus vidas dedicadas a la adoración de la diosa y atentos a los mensajes del cristal._  
Debéis manteneos castos para que, en el caso de ser elegidos, hagan caer la desgracia sobre el templo.  
Los omegas no podéis mirar a los ojos a un alfa. Debéis mantener la cabeza gacha, el rostro oculto, y obedecerles, en el caso de haber sido elegidos.  
No debéis nunca hacer contacto con la piel de un alfa, si no se ha hecho el rito de unión. Un enlace inconcluso, o por error, es lo peor que puede sucederos.  
Jamás de los jamases, dejéis que os muerdan las glándulas, o haced contacto con las exudaciones de los alfas con los cuales no tienen lazo alguno.

Era el cumpleaños de Prompto, o, más bien, así lo habían decidido hacía mucho tiempo. El cachorro de omega adoraba los chocobos, así que Ignis decidió llevarlo a la granja donde las criaban y dejar al otro joven disfrutar a sus anchas.

Se lo merecía, ya que había sido un año difícil para ambos, luego de enterarse de la elección dl oráculo. Mañana, ya no podrían llamarse hermanos, ni volver a conversar como tales. Ignis, gracias a su linaje puro, había sido escogido para ser sacerdote de la fe y ser parte del selecto grupo del cual sería escogido el máximo representante de la fe, el oráculo. Ese era su destino como omega prime.

Prompto, en cambio, no poseía pedigrí, era un omega común, pero ambos habían crecido en el mismo clan, mamado la misma leche y dormido bajo el mismo techo. Ese lazo los hacia tan hermanos como aquellos compartían la misma sangre. el sueño del más joven omega era tener una familia propia, con muchos cachorros que corrieran a su alrededor. Esperaba que algún alfa le escogiese para sumarlo a su clan, y cuando narraba eso el muchacho ladeaba feliz su cola.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que vengan los alfas, Iggy?

Los pichones picoteaban el suelo, mientras que los adultos chapoteaban en las tranquilas aguas del lago.

-Los alfas vienen cuando es su momento de madurar, y, según me han dicho, se han ganado el derecho a tener cachorros propios. Los únicos alfas que siempre lo ostentan son los prime, quienes ya tienen escogida su pareja desde el nacimiento.

Un pichón negro se encaramo al regazo de Prompto, exigiendo una hoja de lechuga.

\- ¿No deseas tener hijos propios?

Ignis lo había pensado muchas veces. Había tenido la fortuna de conocer a la omega que le dio a luz, pero una complicación de compatibilidad con su alfa hizo que su salud se debilitase, impidiéndole tener más hijos. El alfa terminó devolviéndolos al santuario, ya que no había lugar para un cachorro omega sin madre entre el clan. Nunca más vio a su padre tras la muerte de su madre.

-Los hijos... pueden ser una complicación...

Ignis era un coeurl plateado, una rareza entre los omegas. Normalmente ocultaba sus orejas puntiagudas, pero la larga cola moteada de blanco y azul nunca era posible ocultarla.

-Yo creo...-musitó Prompto-, que tendrás la suerte de encontrar un buen alfa. Eres el mejor de todos nosotros, no es justo que te confinen al templo...

Mientras Ignis sonreía a las palabras del más, joven una bola de fuego abrió las nubes, haciendo un hueco y dejando ver la negrura del espacio que surcaba el ave sagrada.

Los dos jóvenes amigos pudieron ver la figura alada estrellarse contra el lago, haciendo que una gran columna de agua se elevase, y los chocobos salieron corriendo, despavoridos. Cuando el agua al fin se calmó, a la distancia, los jóvenes fueron capaces de ver una figura que luchaba para sostenerse a flote.

\- ¿Es una persona?

Ignis no lo dudó y se lanzó a las aguas, rápidamente cubriendo la distancia de quien se debatía entre las aguas. Era joven, tenía los cabellos color negros y la piel blanca. De su cabeza asomaban dos cuernos y unas alas como de murciélago todavía eran visibles en su espalda. Se trataba de un alfa.

Las enseñanzas que habían sido grabadas a fuego en su mente le hicieron dudar. Era joven, también era evidente que todavía no había alcanzado la madurez, pero no dejaba de tratarse de un alfa.

Pero también era una persona que necesitaba de su ayuda, o moriría, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Consiguió llegar donde el joven, pero este todavía se retorcía, aterrado, y rechazó la ayuda que Ignis intentaba proveerle. A pesar del agua y toda la agitación, el olfato de Ignis fue embargado por la sensación de ansiedad y terror a la muerte del muchacho. El omega lo sujeto de las manos, pero el otro era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

“Si no hago algo para que se tranquilice, los dos terminaremos en el fondo del lago”, pensó Ignis, y fue entonces que tuvo una idea. Asumió su forma animal y mordió la nuca del joven, justo en la unión del cabello, arriba de donde la glándula se encontraba en los omegas. En el templo le habían enseñado que un omega prime como él era capaz de relajar a un alfa por medio de la mordida en la nuca, sin que eso produjera la marca que iniciara la unión, aunque era desaconsejado en extremo. Ignis consideró que hacerlo no acarrearía peores consecuencias si dejaba que el muchacho se ahogara.

El joven dejó de agitarse casi al instante. Ignis esperó unos segundos más antes de soltarlo, y fue entonces que sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con un par profundamente azules, que le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y estupefacción. La conexión fue de apenas un segundo, e Ignis sintió que algo había nacido entre ellos, algo que pugnaba por romper barreras que había construido a lo largo de su vida.

Afortunadamente, el joven alfa cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, perdiendo el conocimiento. Sin cambiar a su forma humana, Ignis lo arrastró hasta la playa, donde Prompto corría de un lado al otro en su forma de coyote, aullando aterrado y liberando al aire feromonas de alarma. Ignis dejó al muchacho sobre la suave arena antes de recuperar su forma humana, y se agachó a su lado.

No respiraba.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Es un alfa! ¡Iggy, no debes acercártele! - exclamó Prompto, que había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente como para recuperar su compostura humana.

-Prompto-, dijo Ignis, luego de toser un poco de agua-, ve por ayuda.

Apoyó el oído contra el pecho de joven, el corazón no latía, el cuerpo estaba poniéndose frio, y era necesario que escupiera el agua.

\- ¡Iggy!

\- ¡Te dije que vayas por ayuda! -, exclamó el mayor, mirándolo con dureza y con voz firme-. Busca al marshal. Es un beta, y está entrenado para situaciones de emergencia. No le digas a nadie más, ¿me has oído? Busca a Cor, y sólo a él, dile lo que ha sucedido.

Sin pensarlo más, Ignis acomodó la cabeza del muchacho hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerle respiración artificial. A pesar de las sirenas de alarma que sonaban en su cabeza, no cejó en su intento. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los fríos y azulados del joven alfa, intercalando exhalaciones con masaje cardiaco.

Tras un tiempo que le pareció eterno, el joven al fin reaccionó y escupió el agua, resollando pesadamente. Fue en ese momento en que Prompto regresó acompañado de Cor y otros guardianes, y fue entonces cuando la tensión acumulada por el repentino evento que hizo mella en su cuerpo y se dejó caer entre los brazos de su amigo.

* * *

Noctis recordaba ese paseo. Volvían con Aulea de visitar la casa de Luna, donde se había hecho un acuerdo – “Te has comprometido”, le dijo su madre-, y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, aunque Tenebrae siempre era un lugar mucho más luminoso que Insomnia. Mientras el auto avanzaba, Noctis jugaba con su peluche de Carby, ajeno a las conversaciones de los adultos y la nerviosa mirada de Aulea, quien no deba de mostrar ansiedad y mirar a cada momento por la ventanilla.

-Noctis, hijo.

\- ¿Mn?

-Cuando seas rey, debes ser muy respetuoso de tu esposa y las otras clases. Debes poder recuperar la confianza de los omegas en la clase dirigente.

Su mamá lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Me entiendes? Es muy importante para el futuro de todos, de Insomnia, y también el tuyo.

-Creo que sí, mamá.

Aulea sonrió, aquella sonrisa cálida que siempre quedaría grabada en su memoria. Lo atrajo a sus brazos, y lo apretó contra su pecho. Como todo niño que todavía no es adolescente pero que ya le empezaba a dar un poco de cosa, se intentó liberar del abrazo.

-Un poco más-, dijo Aulea-, déjame un poco más así… pronto crecerás y no me dejarás que te abrace…

-Mamá…

La imagen se oscureció y lo siguiente que Noctis recordaba era el cuerpo de su madre cubriéndolo, y un terrible dolor en la espalda. Ser cargado entre manos desconocidas, y la mirada triste de su padre, a su lado en la cama, escuchando los diagnósticos.

-Es probable que esto afecte su desarrollo…

-Probables problemas de crecimiento…

-Alfa _dañado_ …

Noctis abrió los ojos a una habitación extremadamente estéril, incluso más que la de las clínicas de Insomnia. Ni siquiera podía percibir el aroma de los betas, ya que el lugar había sido empapado con tal cantidad de supresores, que le producía nauseas. Se sentía agotado y adolorido, la vieja cicatriz de su espalda volvió a causarle molestias, y, mientras recuperaba el estado de alerta, fue capaz de notar marcas en sus brazos y, cuando se llevó una mano al cuello, pudo sentir una marca en la nuca.

¿Dónde rayos se encontraba? La cabeza le era un remolino, entre recuerdos confusos y desorientación.

El día anterior (¿o había sido antes?) había logrado, por fin, tomar su forma animal, y alzar el vuelo por encima de la ciudad, demostrando que era digno heredero de su familia, y que pronto podría oír el llamado del corazón del ave sagrada, encarnado en la Santalita, y unirse con un omega para dar continuación al clan.

Al fin podría cerrarle el pico a Ravus, quien constantemente lo hacía blanco de sus burlas por su figura menuda y no haber podido levantar vuelo, a pesar de tener casi veinte años.

Sin embargo, algo había sucedido. Cuando comenzó a dar vueltas por encima de la ciudadela, algo latió dentro de su pecho, fue como su mente y su cuerpo se separasen, y el dragón decidió emprender el vuelo hacia el norte, recorriendo paisajes que le eran totalmente desconocidos, y cuando al fin recuperó la conciencia, un enorme lago de superficie pura apareció ente sus ojos, y le fue imposible recuperar altura y se hundió en las frías aguas.

Después…

_Ojos verdes._

De un verde que nunca había visto, verde esmeralda, intensos e inteligentes.

¿Lo había soñado?

La mordida que tenía en la nuca indicaba lo contrario.

\- Buenos días, su alteza.

Un hombre de aspecto fiero, ojos azules y cabello muy corto, vestido de negro, había estado junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -, repuso Noctis incorporándose en la cama. Ese hombre tampoco despedía aroma alguno, pero eso no era raro. Dado los rasgos lobunos, era evidentemente un beta.

-Se encuentra en el Santuario del Lago. El día de ayer, usted cayó entre sus aguas, y casi se ahoga. Fue rescatado por dos jóvenes que estaban en el lugar.

Noctis miró al beta. Ese hombre le sonaba de alguna parte, tenía el mismo aspecto que Drautos, era del tipo de personas que parecían tener un palo metido en el culo y menos sentido del humor que una piedra.

\- Noctis Lucis Caelum… vuestro padre estará muy contrariado cuando se entere de que su único hijo irrumpió en el Santuario sin permiso.

Noctis resopló, ese tipo era igual de molesto y mojigato como Drautos… tal vez eran familiares…

-Sin embargo, será tratado según su condición, no crea que aquí somos unos campesinos que no sabemos de maneras. Pronto vendrá a asistirlo quien le ha sido designado para su servicio mientras se recupera.

Noctis se sentía muy cansado, pero era consciente de que debía responder adecuadamente a la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Se lo agradezco, y pido perdón por las contrariedades que he causado. A pesar de que no me crean, no han sido intencionales.

Cor soltó un gruñido, que podría haber sido afirmativo o burla, ya que su rostro seguía siendo igualmente inexpresivo.

-Si precisa algo, sólo llame, hay gente designada en la puerta. Por favor, no salga de la habitación hasta que llegue la persona que se encargará de servirlo.

El beta salió, y Noctis volvió a dejarse caer contra la almohada. La cama era dura, pero las sabanas olían limpio y eran suaves. Cerró los ojos, suspirando y esperando a que el dolor de la espalda aflojara. Cada vez que soñaba con su madre, la espalda le dolía.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber, en nombre de los Seis, qué pensabas?

Ignis estaba arrodillado ante la matrona, quien usaba la larga túnica gris que marcaba su rango.

\- ¡Morder a un alfa! ¡Y a un alfa prime, nada menos! – bramó la omega, golpeando el suelo con su bastón de ébano -. Has sido escogido entre muchos para servir al templo, a la Santalita, al oráculo y a los Seis. Eres un omega prime, miembro del selecto grupo que conserva su sangre pura desde que nuestro pueblo comenzó su viaje sobre el Ave Sagrada. Me habían dicho que eras la persona más sensata y centrada de todas las que habitan este santuario.

\- Con todo respeto, Madre- así es como le llamaban todos a la Matrona-, no creo que me accionar hay sido algo por lo cual debería castigárseme.

El golpe del bastón contra el suelo fue como un tambor de guerra. La vieja omega fue a su lado, y el movimiento de la mano fue tan veloz, que Ignis ni se dio cuenta hasta que la mejilla comenzó a arderle.

Le sirvió de consuelo que, al menos, no le había golpeado con el palo.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No eres más que un mero acólito sin rango, por más pura que sea la sangre de tus venas! - bramó la mujer-. Eres una vergüenza, eso eres.

\- Salvé una vida, y eso es lo que importa. Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de la vida que he salvado, hasta que pueda regresar con los suyos. El choque contra el lago fue muy duro, y los sanadores dicen que al menos tardará una semana su forma bestia en recuperar el control.

-Y te harás cargo de ese alfa, no lo dudes- la matrona volvió a golpear el suelo con su bastón-. Esto es una terrible mancha para nuestra orden. Cualquier problema que surja de esto, será culpa tuya, no lo olvides. Retírate.

-Sí, Madre.

Haciendo una reverencia, y sin volver a mirar a la matrona, Ignis salió de la sala. En la entrada, un ansioso Prompto le esperaba. El omega más alto le sonrió, contento de ver un rostro amigable.

\- Tu mejilla…

\- La matrona no bromea cuando se trata de castigos-, repuso Ignis, levándose una mano a las sienes, y al fin notando que le faltaban las gafas. Las había perdido en el lago, y debería pedir unas nuevas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejado del ese alfa que rescaté, no creo que pueda influenciarte, pero no se está seguro cuando se trata de primes-. Resopló, cansado de la situación-. Perdí las malditas gafas, estaré más ciego que un topo hasta que me hagan unas nuevas…

El rostro de Prompto se iluminó

\- Seguramente siguen en la playa. ¡Iré por ellas!

\- No es necesario…

Prompto negó con la cabeza.

\- Siempre me ayudas en todo, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Regresaré a la playa, te deseo suerte con el alfa.

El muchacho dorado salió corriendo en su forma de coyote, esquivando a otros miembros del santuario. Ignis le vio desaparecer tras una esquinas, y decidió regresar a su cuarto, para prepararse para enfrentar al alfa.

Una hora después, vistiendo el uniforme negro y el collar protector, que casi le dejaba sin aliento, estaba parado frente a la habitación más alejada de la enfermería, la cual había sido lavada con todos los supresores disponibles. Decidió hacerse el peinado alto y ponerse unos guantes negros, y en la cocina le entregaron una bandeja con bebidas y refrigerios. La dieta de los omega no incluía carne roja, y esperaba que el joven alfa no objetara porque le sirvieran pescado. Una de las sanadoras salía de la habitación, con el rostro evidentemente contrariado, y le miró con cierto desdén, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Con permiso…

En la desnuda habitación, el joven alfa ya estaba despierto, y parecía un tanto aburrido. El marshal ya se había ido, observó Ignis.

Ignis se quedó un instante en el marco de la puerta, evaluando al paciente: los cuernos habían desaparecido, pero el cabello seguía siendo del mismo color negro, un poco revueltos, la piel muy blanca y los ojos intensamente azules. Era delgado, y en la gran cama no parecía más que un simple muchacho, de aspecto solitario y algo triste.

Y también era bastante guapo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mi nombre es Ignis, alteza- se presentó, haciendo una ligera reverencia-. No creo que lo recuerde, pero fui yo quien le rescató de las aguas. He sido encomendado para servirle mientras se hospede entre nosotros- entró a la habitación, y depositó la bandeja encima de una mesa que estaba junto a la cama, y luego se volvió a ver al convaleciente.

Noctis asintió y esperó a que Ignis terminara de alistar lo que había traído. Le miró con atención, siguiendo cada movimiento con ojos curiosos, y recorriendo toda su fisonomía para centrarse en aquellas manos, largas, delgadas pero muy eficientes. Cuando Ignis le puso una servilleta sobre el regazo, Noctis al fin se animó a hablarle.

\- Te recuerdo… recuerdo tus ojos.

Ignis se quedó quieto, mientras le alargaba el vaso.

\- Ojos verdes, como los campos en primavera…- Noctis tomó el vaso-. Me llamo Noctis. Es un gusto conocerte, Ignis.

* * *

El coyote dorado recorrió varias veces la costa, cavando y olisqueando el suelo. La mezcla de aromas era bastante intensa todavía, pero al centrarse en el olor de Ignis consiguió conservar la calma y al fin hallar lo que buscaba, las gafas de su amigo. Feliz de su hallazgo, aulló de alegría, y cuando se disponía a regresar dando saltitos, el sonido de potentes aleteos llamó su atención. Al alzar la mirada, una enorme águila roja cruzaba el cielo, y con un potente chillido hizo que el joven omega se quedara paralizado. Aquel era el grito de un alfa, que ordena a todo aquel que le escuchara que se detuviese y le obedeciera.

Sin pensarlo, Prompto asumió su forma humana y se dejó caer sobre la orilla, tembloroso. Sentía las mejillas arderle, el corazón palpitándole con fuerza y la respiración entrecortada.

El águila descendió a pocos pasos, volviendo a lanzar un graznido. Cerró las alas y detrás de ellas, surgió la figura de un hombre, enorme e imponente, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojos izquierdo, la cual le descendía por la mejilla, y más que afearlo, embellecía las facciones ya de por sí atractivas.

Todo de ese hombres destilaba fuerza, seguridad y energía sexual.

Era evidente de que se trataba de un alfa prime.

-Jovencito-, era una voz intensa, acostumbrada a ordenar y ser obedecida, pero no carecía de cierto aire melifluo- sé que un joven alfa se perdió por aquí el día de ayer. ¿Le has visto?

Prompto estaba estupefacto. Ante sus ojos estaba la viva imagen del alfa, y su aroma era intoxicante.

\- ¡Responde!

Prompto tosió, y tuvo que agachar la cabeza.

\- El alfa... el dragón… se encuentra en el santuario… Iggy lo cuida…

\- ¿“Iggy”?

\- Es… un omega prime… el mejor de todos… _alfa_ …

El hombre resopló. Ese cachorro era bonito, aunque un poco patético. Sin embargo, esos ojos color azul violáceos eran algo digno de admirar, y las mejillas pecosas le causaban cierta excitación.

\- Buen omega-, dijo Gladio, agachándose para acariciarle los cabellos. Prompto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir aquellos dedos hacer contacto con su cuerpo- ¿Qué tal si me muestras el camino?

Prompto tembló, incapaz de negarse ante aquella caricia. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso esta la influencia de un alfa, aquella que tanto le habían insistido en evitar? Debía resistir debía recordar que no era un mero animal cuyo comportamiento era dominado por feromonas y ciclos, era una persona.

-Vaya, parece que tienes ciertos bríos-, dijo Gladio, lamiéndose los labios. Aquello le hubiera resultado incluso atractivo, de no ser porque debía hallar al estúpido príncipe-. Vamos, deja de resistirte.

Prompto aulló, asumiendo la forma de coyote, para salir corriendo. El alfa arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por el accionar del joven omega. Evidentemente, era muy distinto a los que había conocido en la ciudad.

Pero, para su fortuna, el muchacho había dejado una estela de feromonas detrás, el cual no le sería difícil de seguir.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, un poco más sobre el trasfondo de este mundo y las relaciones entre alfas, omegas y betas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La apariencia de Lunafreya que cito en este fic está basada en la idea que Hana mostró en su Twitter   
> https://twitter.com/Hanatsuki89/status/1144701115147194369  
> Otra cosa: muchos de los aspectos de los alfas betas y omegas los he sacados de fanfics ironstrange en este mismo sitio, si algo suena raro me dicen, ya que trato de no redundar y explicar demasiado conceptos que asumo son conocidos

Cor miraba con su usual hirsutismo al nuevo invasor. Prompto había llegado al borde un colapso nervioso a la entrada del Santuario, y fue el alboroto de los otros acólitos lo que atrajo la atención del guardián. El espectáculo ante sus ojos causaba bastante lástima: el pobre muchacho ni siquiera era capaz de recuperar su forma humana, sólo se había desplomado y quedado allí, tendido como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, sobre las escalinatas del ala de los dormitorios. Cor lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo cargó a la enfermería, donde los sanadores mostraron una gran preocupación y se apresuraron a revisarlo, en busca de marcas de mordidas.

\- ¿Ha visto si fue mordido?

Cor lo negó. El sanador siguió revisando a Prompto, quien aullaba y respiraba agitadamente.

-Está entrando en celo-dijo especialista, con rostro sombrío-, y eso sólo es sucedería, en su caso, si un alfa hiciera sobre él un reclamo, ya que todavía le falta edad para entrar en su estro de forma natural-el sanador se tapó la nariz, evidentemente la situación estaba al borde de salirse de control-. Está despidiendo una terrible cantidad de feromonas, deberemos inyectarle supresores y aislarlo….

-¡Marshal!

Cor abandonó la habitación para regresar a la entrada. Los otros betas que servían a la guardia del Santuario se veían superados por una robusta figura.

-Gladiolus Amicitia- reconoció-, supongo que ha venido en busca de su señor.

-Buenas tardes, Inmortal-, saludó el aludido-, se lo ve muy saludable. Sí, busco a la princesa… tras el numerito que se montó el día de ayer, la ciudadela y su majestad están imposibles.

Cor indicó a los betas que bajaran la guardia, pero no que se marcharan.

-Por si no lo ha notado, usted también está causando problemas-, gruñó Cor, adquiriendo una postura firme y nada sumisa-. El Santuario no es un lugar donde un alfa como usted pueda entrar sin permiso alguno.

-Se trata del príncipe heredero…

-Y este lugar es el Santuario donde los omegas viven sus vidas en paz, alejados de los problemas que Insomnia y sus alfas acarrean-, bramó Cor, recordando el mal estado de Prompto.

Las castas sobre el ave cósmica eran distintas de las ue una vez fueron en Eos. Los humanos tuviern que adaptar sus cuerpos para el nuevo viaje y entorno, y ello involucró un notable cambio en las dinámicas humanas.

Los seis escogieron seis castas para proteger, dándoles el lugar de primes. Los primes son aquellos cuya sangre nunca se ha mezclado, es decir, una persona que desciende de una línea pura ya sea de omegas, betas o alfas. Este tipo de personas poseen de forma mucho más marcadas las características de su clase: los alfas la habilidad de encargar una especie voladora, los omegas mamíferos de manadas y los betas entraban en el resto del espectro, pero eran poco los que podrían llamarse puros, y que pudieran adquirir la forma animal. Si bien de los matrimonios mixtos podían nacer cualquiera de las castas, estos hijos tenían sangre menos puras, por lo tanto sus feromonas y presencias eran menos efectivas cuando las utilizaban. Este tipo de omegas era el que los alfas buscaban, ya que era mucho mas sensibles a sus presencias y fáciles de controlar, lo que había producido una merma considerable de la clase prime de los omegas. Solo quedaban algunos en las familias nobles, como los Nox Fleuret.

De todas formas, se decía que la unión de un omega y un alfa prime era lo que buscaba la casa Lucis, y que por ellos habían hecho arreglos al respecto.

Gladiolus era un alfa prime, miembro de una de las principales familias, y como tal, bien podía acusar a Cor de intento de rebelión o incluso de intento de secuestro, pero también era consciente que no debía complicar más la situación.

-Sólo dígame si está bien, y me retiraré, para dar parte a la guardia-inclinó la cabeza, en un ligero acto de sumisión que demostraba que era respetuoso de las reglas convenidas-. Créame, mi presencia aquí es nada si el rey decide enviar a los Kingsglaive…

-Si espera un momento-admitió el beta-, podré darle un reporte completo del estado de su alteza. Puedo decirle que el príncipe Noctis se encuentra bien, aunque la caída al lago le produjo unas lesiones que impedirán que recupere su forma animal por un tiempo, y por ese motivo los sanadores consideran que lo mejor es que guarde reposo.

Gladiolus aceptó la propuesta, y se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas. Los demás betas se miraron unos a los otros, inquietos. A pesar de la mole que era, el alfa resultaba extrañamente razonable.

-Juro que no me moveré de mi sitio hasta que regrese con el reporte, Marshal-. Dijo Gladio, con el rostro absolutamente serio. Cor dio órdenes a los otros que le sirviesen algo de comer o beber al joven Amicitia, conocía ese clan y sabía que eran de fiar, mientras uno no se interpusiera entre ellos y sus protegidos.

Ignis se cubrió la nariz cuando Cor ingresó a la habitación. El beta traía consigo el olor de un alfa desconocido, e incluso para él, omega prime y que había tomado los recaudos necesarios, ese olor le causaba nauseas.

\- ¿Ya llegó? -, dijo Noctis, levantándose de la cama. Cor asintió con un gruñido, pero Ignis no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se moviera al ver al joven alfa retorcerse de dolor.

-No debe caminar, usted todavía se encuentra débil-, le dijo, apenas tocando el hombro desnudo de Noctis. El príncipe le miró, nuevamente maravillado por esos ojos.

-Gladio es mi escudo, y es un alfa prime. No es malo, pero puede ser… un poco demasiado alfa-, explicó el joven, y caminó con paso un poco inseguro hacia Cor. Ignis entonces fue capaz de ver la larga cicatriz roja en la espalda del alfa, ya cicatrizada, pero no por ello menos impresionante. Una de las asistentes había dejado una camisa de tela basta al pie de la cama, que le calzó perfecto a la menuda forma de Noctis.

-Los Amicitia suelen ser así-, agregó Cor-. Mientras no nos pongamos entre ellos y su misión-. Se volvió a mirar a Ignis, quien volvía a cubrirse la nariz-. Prompto se ha indispuesto, creo que deberías ir a verle, Scientia.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Lo mejor es que vayas a verle, está en la sala de ingreso. Yo escoltaré al príncipe.

Ignis sentía un extraño deseo de estar junto a Noctis, el joven alfa despedía una evidente aura de inquietud, pero Prompto le necesitaba. Debía controlarse, no podía dejar que sus instintos de omega interfirieran con su vida.

Se despidió de los dos y fue donde el joven omega estaba siendo asistido. Los sanadores no podían contenerlo, seguía en su forma animal y aullando lastimeramente, incluso lanzaba mordidas a aquellos que intentaban ayudarlo. Ignis se abrió camino entre la gente y llamó con voz suave a su amigo, quien luego de unos instantes fijó la mirada en él y le ladeó la cola. Le acarició la cabeza, lo envolvió con la manta y ayudó a Prompto a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, para asumir su propia forma animal y ronronear para calmarlo. Se quedaron así, bajo la inquieta mirada de los sanadores.

* * *

-Un omega, que muerde a un alfa no maduro. Un alfa prime, que altera la paz de mis acólitos-. El bastón de la matrona golpeó nuevamente el suelo -. Deseo que se vayan.

Lunafreya sonrió educadamente. No vestía los colores de su familia, sino el negro de los Caelum, demostrando su vínculo con la casa real de Insomnia. Había llegado poco después de que Gladiolus diera el aviso de que Noctis se encontraba en el Santuario cerca del Vesperpool, siendo atendido de las heridas que se hizo tras estrellarse contra el lago. Ni Ravus o Regis estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella fuera en persona a ver a su prometido, pero Luna consideró que su posición como omega prime de la casa Nox Fleuret serviría para calmar los ánimos en el santuario. Regis ordenó a su guja Nyx Ulric que la escoltara, el cual estaba acostumbrado a misiones en el exterior.

-Familias. Clanes. Realeza. Eso aquí no importa, sino el servicio que se le hace a los Seis, y a la Santalita- continuó la Matrona-. Os ofrezco mis respetos, princesa de Tenebrae, y le agradezco que sea usted en persona quien haya venido a vernos, pero espero que sea consciente de que esa situación no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados.

-Os estoy agradecida por las atenciones hacia su alteza-. Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos sobre el regazo-. Sin embargo, sabe que los instintos de los clase prime no siempre pueden ser controlados. Su alteza sufrió… ciertas lesiones cuando fue pequeño, por lo cual su desarrollo no ha sido el esperado para su clase. Dos días antes de su llegada, había logrado por primera vez asumir su forma animal, la forma del dragón de los descendientes de la casa de Bahamut. El rey cree que la sensación y el cambio fueron tan bruscos, además de tener una edad ya tan avanzada para ello, que provocó que sus instintos se confundieran, y buscara un omega compatible.

-Usted es su prometida. ¿Por qué no la buscó?

-Como sabe, los omegas no volamos, por más que seamos clase prime-. repuso Luna, enfrentando la dura mirada de la matrona-. La forma animal de mi clan es el lobo. Cuando lo llamé a mi lado, simplemente dio vueltas por encima de la ciudadela, para luego alejarse en dirección a este sitio.

Lo que quedó sin decir era mucho más duro de lo que podía esperarse. Luna se frotó las manos con fuerza, dolida.

Noctis la había rechazado como su pareja.

Su forma animal, la forma más pura que podía asumir, era la encarnación de todos los sentimientos y verdaderos deseos de su persona. Y el dragón de escamas negras y ojos azules había remontado el vuelo, lejos de ella.

-Mencionó que lo mordió un omega-, dijo Luna, evitando que la voz le fallara.

-Ignis. Es un omega prime, que creció con nosotros desde la muerte de su madre. Ha desarrollado mucho cariño hacia Prompto, un omega corriente que fue traído después de la guerra con los niffs. Pero no debe preocuparse, Ignis es un prometido de la Santalita. Ha jurado dedicar su vida al servicio del Santuario, por lo cual el unirse a un alfa esta fuera de su futuro.

-Los juramentos pueden ser rotos…

-Ignis no es de ese tipo de persona voluble. Tiene cierta debilidad por aquellos con menos suerte que él y vocación de servicio, y eso es lo que le motivó a actuar como lo hizo con respecto al príncipe-, la matrona hizo sonar una campanilla y un acolito entró-. Le indicarán su habitación, le ruego que evite vincularse con los demás acólitos. Haremos que el príncipe se hospede en la misma ala donde le asignaremos.

-Agradezco su amabilidad. Cuando su alteza me comunique que ya se encuentra bien, nos marcharemos, y me asegurare de que su majestad compense todas las incomodidades que les hemos causado.

Nyx estaba junto a la puerta, masticando un trozo de carne resecada. Luna suponía que se debía a su naturaleza más carnívora, propia de los galadianos, aunque no dejaba de resultarle poco educada.

\- ¡Princesa! -, exclamó, guardando su comida en una bolsa que llevaba-. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

-Como podría haberse esperado, la matrona está bastante molesta con todo lo sucedido-. Comenzó a seguir al acolito, y Nyx fue detrás de ella, mirando en derredor a cada paso. Una vez que le indicaron la habitación y se quedaron a solas, Luna al fin habló con libertad.

-Necesito que averigües todo lo posible del omega que mordió al príncipe-, dijo, sentándose en la sencilla cama-. Si bien la matrona dice que no habrá problemas, no podemos fiarnos. El lazo entre un alfa y un omega prime no es tan simple.

Comenzó a frotarse las manos, gesto que no podía evitar cuando sufría ansiedad. La ansiedad de que todo lo que había construido con el rey, para mantener la paz de la gente, estaba en juego. Dio un respingo cuando Nyx se agachó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No debe preocuparse. Yo siempre estaré a su lado.

Nyx había pasado por un proceso de anulación permanente de sus glándulas. Nunca podría crear un lazo con un omega, ni marcar o ser marcado por otros. Era de nacimiento alfa, pero ahora no era nada, y carecer de aroma propio le era muy útil en su trabajo, pero, tras haber sido designado al servicio de la familia de Tenebrae, sintió por primera vez deseo de poder hacer un lazo de pareja con otros.

Luna suspiró, sintiendo intensas ganas de llorar. Sólo en compañía de Nyx podía dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ni con Ravus, su cariñoso pero orgulloso hermano, ni con Noctis, el dulce alfa roto, podía dejar salir a la luz esos sentimientos.

-Lo sé. Por eso confío en ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy tratando de que esta historia no se me vaya de las manos, es decir, que no se extienda más de 10 capítulos porque sé que me será demasiado complicado continuarla.  
> Por otra parte, las ships son las indicadas, pero una cosa son las ships "por amor" y otra "las políticas"... y en esta historia va a haber un poco de eso...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdadera dificultad de este fandm a la hora de ponerse a escribir es la diferencia entre las traducciones, que ni en español se corresponden, ya que a version latina y la ibérica son distintas... Asi que siempre tengo que estar revisando las correspondencias...  
> En fin, este capitulo es mas que nada un poco de relleno argumental para poder dar curso al resto de la historia...

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el cielo se cubrió por un manto de oscuridad. Un enorme ave cósmica había descendido sobre la tierra, y con sus garras y pico desgarrado montañas, bosques, desiertos y lagos. Extendió sus enormes alas, y al agitarlas levantó tal nube de polvo, que el cielo se cubrió y el sol ya no pudo verse. De su lomo descendieron miles de serpientes negras, que se tragaron las personas y los animales de aquellos que no llegaron a reaccionar a tiempo. Las naciones trataron de espantar al ave cósmica, atacándola con sus armas más poderosas, sin cesar, pero el ave no se inmutó. Se tragó los misiles, las balas y las bombas que le arrojaron, se tragó los patógenos, los químicos y los soldados que intentaron destruirla, para volver a escupir fuego por su boca y quemar la mitad del hemisferio sur.

Finalmente, replegó las alas y durmió, muchos, muchos años, digiriendo todo lo que había comido, preparándose para cuando fuera hora de volver a surcar el firmamento.

Los hombres que habían sobrevivido a estos cataclismos, se vieron obligados a elegir: quedarse a morir en el mundo marchito y agonizante que era la tierra, o intentar una misión arriesgada.

El ave cósmica estuvo durante trescientos años en la tierra, devorándola y digiriendo todo lo que había probado: animales, plantas, minerales, gases, microorganismos. Los hombres se dieron cuenta que sobre su lomo el ave había creado una suerte de coraza, similar a un exoesqueleto gigantesco, que poseía su propia atmosfera, flora y fauna. Mientras que el huésped devoraba, un mundo crecía sobre él, y los más valientes y visionarios decidieron animarse a emprender el viaje sobre el ave, adaptar sus cuerpos y esperar que, en un futuro, poder encontrar un nuevo hogar donde reconstruir la civilización humana.

Seis grupos se dividieron, en honor a las seis divinidades del pasado: Ifrit, Bahamut, Shiva, Leviatán, Titan y Lamú. Los seis grupos edificaron sus bases y se dedicaron a hacer del exosqueleto un mundo habitable, además de modificar la fisonomía humana para hacerla más apta a su nuevo medio.

Los devotos de Shiva fundaron el que se conocería como el imperio de Niflheim, y que con los años entraría en conflicto de intereses con Lucis, la nación de los acólitos de Bahamut. Tenebrae es la nación de los seguidores de Leviatán, Galahd de los de Titan y finalmente quedaron los acólitos de Ifrit, quienes no fundaron una nación propia, sino que se dedicaron a conservar las memorias y llevar adelante las crónicas de la vida sobre el ave cósmica. De este numeroso grupo, sólo pervive la familia Scientia.

La vida no fue sencilla. La humanidad se vio obligada a enfrentar desafíos, un ambiente desconocido y hostil. A estas dificultades se sumó un nuevo problema: la baja tasa de nacimientos ante la falta de miembros femeninos en sus filas.

Y es así como, finalmente, los devotos de Shiva lograron el siguiente paso en la evolución humana: los omegas, personas que, sin importar su sexo biológico, eran capaces de dar a luz nueva vida. Lucis, por su parte, perfeccionó a los alfas, la nueva clase regente.

Y así, lentamente, la vieja división de macho – hembra para la reproducción fue olvidada, quedando sólo algunos betas como recuerdo de lo que una vez fue la humanidad.

* * *

Ignatius acarició los cabellos de su compañera, quien cerraba los ojos por última vez. La calígine, el último intento de los niffs para derrotar a Lucis, había terminado siendo lo que temía: una enfermedad incontrolable y altamente contagiosa, que ya se había tomado la vida del 50% de los omegas prime del reino, y entre ellos su compañera. Comenzaba con debilidad en el cuerpo, fiebres, exudaciones y finalmente hemorragias negras. Los que sobrevivían (que los había) quedaban estériles y de salud delicada, y los otros vivían una lenta pero trise agonía, lamentándose y pidiendo la muerte.

Todo era un desastre. la tasa de natalidad era demasiado baja, y si bien era posible que gente de la misma clase tuviera hijos, eso no conllevaba un aumento de la población, además de que empezaban a mostrarse ciertos rasgos de endogamia entre la población de Lucis. Las relaciones entre Niflheim y el reino habían sido tranquilas aunque no lo que se podía decir una amistad, pero cuando el fallecido rey Mors de Lucis invocó la necesidad de intercambio de personas para renovar la genética, el imperio no vio aquello como un pedido sino como una orden y declaración de guerra encubierta. La guerra duró toda la juventud de Regis, quien enterró a su padre y tuvo que tomar la posta de la guerra. Consciente de que la guerra estaba perdida, Ideolas, el emperador niff, ordenó a Verstael, su brillante científico imperial, que hallara una manera para que sus omegas no cayeran en manos lucienses, y el resultado fue la calígine. Los omegas comenzaron a enfermar y caer como moscas en las calles del imperio. Los que fueron llevados a Lucis, transmitieron la enfermedad, causando un nuevo estrago.

Ignatius se lavó las manos con desinfectantes y las cubrió con unos guantes de gamuza. Sabía que la enfermedad pronto seria visible, pero debía ser capaz de terminar con su objetivo. Había redactado las cartas para el santuario y para el rey, y dejado instrucciones para su personal de como desinfectar toda la residencia y que se tuviera particular cuidado con la biblioteca. Ese lugar era el verdadero tesoro de su familia, el legado donde se guardaba mucho de la memoria de la humanidad de Antes de la Partida y la historia de cómo se acomodó y modificó para sobrevivir el nuevo viaje.

Ignis tenía sólo cuatro años, era un niño muy inteligente y en su mirada se rebelada una carácter firme y la chispa de una capacidad que, cultivada adecuadamente, podría traer grandes frutos- incluso, quizás, hallar una manera de acabar con este ciclo de sufrimientos. La única manera de poder hallar una posible cura era que un omega y un alfa prime se unieran, y que sus hijos, con su genética combinada, portaran la resistencia de los alfas a la enfermedad.

Por eso había donado gran parte de su fortuna al Santuario, con tal de que Ignis creciera seguro entre sus muros, lejos de las guerras y los manejes políticos. No crecería para servir a Lucis como él, pero era posible que tuviera una vida fructífera, y que sus hijos sobrevivan a la crisis. Cor le había jurado que protegería el Santuario y a los omegas, y la palabra del beta era de fiar.

Apagó las luces del estudio, y regresó a preparar a su compañera para el último viaje.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de trasfondo y espero que esto no sea aburrido.  
> Cor medita sobre su pasado.  
> Noctis e Ignis tienen un primer desacuerdo

Cor se rascó la marca junto a la nuca. Era más un acto reflejo, que no había logrado quitarse en 30 años, que algo causado por una irritación. Un reflejo que había adquirido desde cuando decidió hacerse beta, tenía la costumbre de rascarse la cicatriz cada vez que se ponía a meditar. 

A diferencia de los alfas y los omegas, los betas podían o nacer naturalmente, o podían ser creados a través del proceso de cauterización de las glándulas, acompañado del tratamiento hormonal necesario para regular los niveles y minimizar al máximo la emisión de feromonas, así como la reacción del sujeto a las mismas. Pero este procedimiento también implicaba una marcada reducción a la esperanza de vida: mientras que un alfa o un omega prime vivían unos saludables cuatrocientos ciclos, los comunes un poco menos, entre doscientos y doscientos cincuenta, la esperanza de vida de un beta, una vez definido como tal, no solía pasar de los ochenta, número que se reducía todavía más en el caso de los beta no naturales. El tiempo demostraba su crueldad en sus cuerpos, y las marcas eran evidentes pasados los cincuenta. 

Cor no había planeado llegar a los cincuenta de aquella manera. Se imaginaba listo para continuar su apellido, ya totalmente entrado en la madurez sexual y física, uniéndose a un alfa o un posible omega, y comenzar a tener descendencia propia. Con tan sólo dieciséis ciclos vividos, y a pesar de haber sido entrenado para afrontar su deber en la guerra, nada le había preparado para lo que vino después de la batalla. 

Que Ignatius se hiciera un completo ermitaño en su tierra, para cuidar de su compañera agonizante, si bien no fue sorpresa, fue sufrida terriblemente. Su palabra y manera de analizar los problemas, y hallar la solución más adecuada, fue lo que más echó en falta el entonces joven alfa. 

Clarus había hecho valer su derecho como mano derecha del rey, reclamando su parte del botín tras la caída del imperio. Cor había entablado amistad con un joven refugiado, el único superviviente de la familia Tummelt, Loqi. Consideraba que su servicio durante la guerra le daría cierto privilegio y poder escoger su premio, pero dando a entender su interés por Loqi. 

Sin embargo, Clarus hizo valer su posición, así como su categoría como alfa prime. Cor presenció como el escudo mordió la nuca del joven omega, marcando su territorio y dándole una lección al joven: por más que sirviese a la corona, por más arrojado y valeroso que haya demostrado ser, no era más que un alfa de baja categoría de una familia menor casi extinta. Si se hubiese enfrentado en aquel momento con Clarus, lo más probable hubiera sido que fuera exiliado o, en el peor caso, ejecutado por alta traición, ya que enfrentarse a Clarus era lo mismo que desafiar al rey Regis. 

Cor abandonó la ciudadela, jurando nunca más regresar a Lucis. 

Ignatius lo convocó tras dos años de vagabundeo, y fue quien le convenció de que su vida todavía podía servir a los otros. Fue quién le sugirió el convertirse en un beta, y quien vigiló el largo y lento proceso de transformación. Estuvo a su lado cuando necesitó de una mano amiga, estuvo allí para curar sus heridas y administrarle los supresores, incluso recibió los golpes que el beta en proceso le propinó. Ignatius parecía sentirse culpable de no haber podido ayudarle. 

Cuando finalmente el proceso culminó, la enfermedad del omega ya era inocultable. Ignatius se había contagiado de su compañera, que agonizaba cuando Cor aceptó el deber de escoltar al heredero de los Scientia y al cachorro niff al Santuario. 

Al menos, de esa manera, conservaba la esperanza de servir para un bien mayor. 

No le fue difícil encariñarse con los pequeños omegas que corrían por los pasillos del Santuario, que perseguían los pichones de chocobos o se lanzaban al agua sin miramientos. Junto con los demás betas organizó un equipo y un perímetro de control y protección, consciente de que el Santuario no podría hacer nada en el caso de que una horda intentara arrancar a los omegas de su refugio. 

Tras muchas idas y vueltas, la matrona consiguió la firma de un pacto del rey y las familias supervivientes de no interferir en sus actividades, y cooperar con el intercambio de necesario para evitar el descenso de población y endogamia. 

Prompto le recordaba un poco a Loqi. Sus ojos profundamente violetas y la melena dorada era común de los niffs, y la nariz pecosa era un encanto. El niño se había vuelto regordete, y lloraba cuando los demás lo dejaban atrás por no poder aguantar lo mismo. Ignis, el omega prime, nunca trató con condescendencia al otro niño, y fue quien le ayudo a mantenerse en el camino necesario para llegar a un peso adecuados. 

Ignis le llevaba cuatro ciclos a Prompto, así que su madurez se acercaba. La matrona le explicó que los omegas clase prime solían ser precoces, y estar listos para formar una familia muy jóvenes, a los veinte, aunque podían darse casos de menos edad, pero no se aconsejaba. Ignis había decidido no abandonar el santuario y dedicar su vida al servicio de la comunidad, haciendo voto de castidad. Prompto, en cambio, soñaba con tener hijos propios y vivir en una granja donde criar muchos niños y chocobo. El carácter era evidente emanación de sus formas bestiales, mientras que los canidos eran más de nadas, los tipo gátidos eran más solitarios y preferían vidas menos agitadas. 

La llegada de Gladiolus Amicitia trajo aquellos sentimientos que pensaba olvidados y enterrados en lo más profundo de su alma a la superficie. El joven alfa prime le recordaba mucho a Clarus, no tanto en su físico sino en su mirada, en el rostro y aquella actitud de quien siempre sabe que tiene la voz cantante. Era evidente que empleaba sus feromonas y conocía el efecto de estas en otros sujetos, pero que tampoco media las consecuencias de sus actos. 

Un alfa nacido y criado entre semejantes, sin saber lo que era la necesidad o el respeto hacia los demás era lo peor que podría haberse cruzado en el camino de Prompto. Le había tomado tres días recuperar la calma y bajar las fiebres del celo, pero era evidente que el muchacho debería tomar una decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida en muy poco tiempo. 

Pero ahora podía descansar. Cor le observó darle de comer a los chocobos y jugar con ellos, sonriendo tan feliz como de costumbre. 

* * *

La paz del Santuario era algo que pocas veces había experimentado, en especial desde su accidente. El palacio y la ciudadela podían ser silenciosos, pero era un lugar de paz. Los empleados, sirvientes, agentes, nobles y políticos iban y venían constantemente, y era evidente que uno nunca estaba solo en ese sitio. 

Desde su accidente y posterior terapia, los sirvientes siempre estuvieron encima de él, así como los maestros, velando por sus necesidades y bienestar, así como sus deberes como heredero de la corona. 

Luna era un ángel, eso no cabía duda. La joven omega lobo era todo lo que podía esperarse de su categoría como su título, y siempre tenía algún consejo o reía de las tonterías que el príncipe hacia o decía. Ravus era harina de otro costal, ya que al ser un alfa constantemente desafiaba a Noctis, quien no podía hacer cosas tan simples como asumir su forma animal. El compromiso no era algo que le hubiera molestado demasiado, ya que sabía que se esperaba de él dar a luz la generación que combinara la genética perfecta para por fin hallar la cura de la calígine. 

Pero, sin embargo, desde la muerte de su madre, no podía evitar sentir un extraño vacío en su interior, una soledad que nada distraía, ni siquiera las horas muertas que en ocasiones disfrutaba junto a su padre, mientras pescaban en la laguna artificial del palacio. 

Ignis no había regresado a verlo desde que Luna había llegado. La joven omega no se había apartado de su lado, temerosa de que alguna de sus viejas heridas le volvieran a molestar. Noctis lo extrañaba. Aquella presencia calma y segura, con una sonrisa amable y esos ojos verde vivo que le recordaban los jardines en la primavera. El aroma que dejaba detrás, fresco, aunque algo amaderado, le recordaba el aroma de la cocina de palacio y el regazo de su madre. 

Deseaba poseerlo. 

Luna le había traído ropas y atendido sus heridas, como buena compañera. Le había comunicado que su padre estaba enterado de la situación pero que todo estaba en orden, y que pronto podrían regresar a la ciudadela. Su presencia no le molestaba, pero eran ellos dos solos, ya que los omegas evitaban acercarse a ellos y solo los sirvientes betas, además de Gladio, eran quienes de vez en cuando cruzaban su camino cuando recorría los jardines del Santuario. 

“Me alegra verle con tan buena salud”, la voz de Ignis lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El omega estaba trayendo una canasta cargada de frutos silvestres y vegetales, para pavor del príncipe. 

“Ignis...”, musitó Noctis, tosió y recuperó la postura. Luna estaba en alguna otra parte, y no había nadie más cerca. “Pensé que les habían ordenado no hablarme.” 

Ignis se mostró un poco incomodado. “No es eso... bueno, lo ha sido en parte. Al fin y al cabo, usted es un alfa prime, y la mayoría de los omegas que viven aquí son de clase común, muy fácilmente afectados por sus feromonas. Eso sucedió con mi mejor amigo, cuando su sirviente vino en su busca.” 

“¿Te refieres a Gladio? No creo que haya sido a propósito, es así como se acostumbra a actuar en Lucis...” 

Ignis resopló. Conocía las costumbres de los lucienses y sus alfas orgullosos de demostrar cual era el más dominante, no importaba si eran hombre o mujer, los alfas eran así. 

Noctis noto el cambio en su predisposición así que busco una salida a ese aprieto. 

“¿Que son esas?” preguntó, señalando una fruta del tamaño de una frutilla, pero más parecida a una mora, y de color violeta. 

“Ah, son moras uulwat”, explicó Ignis, sacando una y mostrándosela al príncipe. “Son exquisitas. Crecen en los campos cerca del lago, y voy a utilizarlas en unas tartas, son las favoritas de Prompto.” 

Aquello entusiasmó a Noctis, ya que tenía debilidad por los postres. 

“¿Prompto?” 

“El omega que mencioné. Tuvo ciertos problemas de salud de pequeño, por lo cual tiene limitado el consumo de dulces. Pero creo que después de lo que ha sufrido, merece un pequeño bocadillo.” 

“Me encantaría probar también...” 

Ignis le miró, no había maldad en la mirada del joven alfa, esos ojos azules brillaban con entusiasmo. Por algún motivo, sintió una calidez revolverle las tripas. Mala señal. 

“No hay problema, me aseguraré de que pueda probar una porción. Si me disculpa...” 

Noctis le tomó de la mano. El contacto hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el brazo a Ignis y le erizara la piel de la nuca. El omega se volvió a verlo. Los ojos el príncipe ardían de un color purpura innatural. 

“¿Majestad?” 

“Te deseo”, dijo Noctis, sin dejar de verlo, “deseo que seas mío. Que completemos el ritual que comenzó en el lago.” 

Ignis sacudió la mano, intentando zafarse, pero Noctis era sorprendentemente fuerte. 

O eran aquellos ojos y las feromonas de alfa, que comenzaban a mostrarse su verdadero poder. 

“No hay pacto que completar”, dijo Ignis con firmeza, logrando soltarse. Noctis parpadeo, como regresando de un trance. “Solo hice lo que consideré necesario para salvarle la vida. Además, mi deber es para el Santuario.” 

Noctis se quedó mirando la mano que había sostenido la de Ignis. 

“Yo... lamento haberte ofendido...” 

Ignis recogió su canasto y le saludó con una reverencia, sin mediar más palabras. 

Noctis se quedó mirando su esbelta espalda, sintiendo cómo el dragón dentro suyo se retorcía y rugía por lo que deseaba, clamando ser correspondido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, el Corqi es bastaaante escaso, y creo que deberia tener un poco más de acción. El proximo capitulo definirá un poco más las cosas, lo dejé aqui porque no sé cuanto tardaré en vovler a actualizar.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo muuy corto... Noctis se marcha

Luna vestía elegantemente su traje de novia color negro. Si bien el lazo que la unía con el príncipe heredero era mero un compromiso, Ignis era consciente de que ese tipo de pactos eran considerados prácticamente matrimonios a medio consumar. El joven príncipe ya se había recuperado, y todo estaba listo para que regresaran a su nación, así que el joven omega esperaba que todo ese asunto quedará en el pasado.

Sin embargo, dentro de él, algo le decía que extrañaría al joven alfa. A pesar de su encuentro había sido fugaz, el inicio del inesperado lazo pesaba en el alma de los dos, pero Ignis confiaba en que el tiempo y la distancia consiguieran, si no deshacerlo, al menos aplacar lo suficiente la ansiedad que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago cuando recordaba los ojos del príncipe.

“Agradezco lo que has hecho por el príncipe Noctis, y que haya sido de manera desinteresada”, decía Luna. Ignis temió haber estado demasiado ensimismado como para haberse perdido algo importante, pero la otra omega le ofreció una sonrisa cortés.

“Señora…”

“Por favor, no necesito que me des explicaciones ni frases hechas con modestia fingida”, repuso ella, e Ignis notó cierto tono agresivo y orgulloso en su mirada. Instintivamente bajó la cabeza, en gesto de sumisión hacia la omega de mayor categoría. Los ojos de Lunafreya destellaron con cierto orgullo.

“Lo cierto es”, prosiguió la princesa, “que el príncipe ha hallado compatibilidad contigo. Y las leyes de Lucis no condenan ni se oponen a la poligamia. Si bien no es lo usual, tampoco es mal visto que un noble de la más alta categoría tenga más de una pareja permanente, o, en este caso, varios omegas con los cuales tener relaciones.”

La garganta de Ignis se hizo un nudo. Luna lo miró, y dijo sin más rodeos: “Deseo que regreses con nosotros a Lucis. Podrías hacerlo feliz, e incluso darle hijos, aunque, evidentemente no serán los herederos. Tampoco serás su primer consorte, sino que parte del concubinato.”

Ignis quiso reír. Aquello era ridículo, había decidido hacía mucho no tener hijos ni unirse con alfa, omega o beta alguno, y dedicar su vida al servicio del Santuario. Así se lo dijo a la princesa, quien lo miró con una mueca de desaprobación.

“Cualquier vasallo de la corona estaría orgulloso de serle ofrecido este puesto”, bramó la omega, cuyos ojos brillaban gélidamente. Ignis se incorporó.

“Yo no soy vasallo de Lucis”, le respondió, y fue entonces que llegó Noctis, evidentemente sorprendido de hallarlos juntos. Había ido a la habitación de Ignis con esperanza de verlo a solas una última vez.

“¿Luna…?”

“Majestad”, dijo ella, mostrando una postura educada y a la vez sorprendida “le propuse a este joven omega que sería muy bueno para él que formara parte de nuestra futura familia. Considerando la evidente compatibilidad entre ambos, sería algo muy provechoso, y podría hacer mucho más en Lucis que lo que podría hacer aquí, aislado del resto del mundo”.

“Y, como usted sabe”, intervino Ignis, ocultando tras un gesto de acomodarse las gafas su molestia, “ya he hecho una promesa, y no es mi intención romperla.”

“Luna”, dijo Noctis, evidentemente avergonzado por el actuar de su prometida, “les pedí que respetaran el Santuario. Este no es un territorio donde podamos imponer nuestra ley, dado que el acuerdo sigue vigente”, los ojos de Noctis destellaron, y sus alas aparecieron. Luna bajó la mirada, en evidente actitud sumisa e Ignis le miró con arrobamiento. El joven alfa se veía magnifico, fuerte y seguro. Seguramente sus hijos serían hermosos.

“Por favor, espérame junto a los demás, Luna”, dijo, sin perder el tono de autoridad en la voz. Luna salió con la cabeza gacha, sin volver a mirarlos.

“No era necesario que hiciera eso”, dijo Ignis cuando la princesa cerró la puerta, y al volverse el príncipe estaba a un paso de él. El joven era más bajo, pero eso no evitó que le atrapara sus labios en un beso hambriento. “¿Qué…?”

Noctis le tomó la mano, y esta vez le besó la mejilla. La habitación comenzó a cargarse con las feromonas de ambos, e Ignis comenzó a sentir un calor subirle desde el vientre hasta el rostro.

Era una muy mala señal.

“Príncipe…”

“Ignis”, dijo Noctis, volviendo a besarlo. Ambos estaban hambrientos uno por el otro las alas del príncipe rodearan el cuerpo de Ignis y este sintió como su cola se movía de lado a lado, ansiosa. El calor de los dos era delicioso, y el omega nunca pensó que se sentiría tan a gusto entre aquellos brazos.

Un último beso, y el calor se disipó. Ignis estaba mareado, y tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama.

“Si alguna vez me necesitas”, dijo Noctis, dándole la espalda, “llámame. Juro que vendré. Aunque tenga que destruir los cielos, vendré a donde te encuentres.”

El príncipe se marchó.

Ignis se descubrió llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora esto quedara un poco retrsado por el tema de la Ignoct week 2019


End file.
